jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
C+00 Bulls Eye Alt Platform
'Alt ' All gates open hills along (southern california) Golden Province coast 12:00 Path to System 01:00 Bullseye 1663 (Seven Seas) 02:00 Bullseye 1963 (Orcs) 03:00 Path to +c1 04:00 - "Lothlorien " Poki Base 05:00 Bullseye (1963) Ant Attack 06:00 Path to Prime 07:00 Bullseye World War II (1943) 08:00 Bullseye Shadowrun (2023) 09:00 Path to -c1 10:00 Bullseye 1863 (Civil War) 11:00 Bullseye 1963 Order of the Iron Ring (If the "good guys" lost Bullseye War II) More details 01:00 Bullseye 1663 (Seven Seas) This area is the home of a Mission. Various empires on the Northeast quarter of the ring race to occupy and conquer the rest of the Ring. Beach City - a Small town at the port, a big mission. Smithpark - another small mission. 02:00 Bullseye 1963 (Orcs) In this alt, Orcs are the dominant species with humans a minority. Huge Orcish war tribes roam and act like assholes. The Humans are concentrated in the North East Quarter and are pushed even then. Beach City is the home of Fishermen and raiders. All there is to raid are other Orcs, but what the hell? Smithpark is the home of a Fortress of a local Warlord. 04:00 - "Lothlorien " Poki Base 05:00 Bullseye (1963) Ant Attack Pacfic town is a refugee camp. Beach city has become contested territory. Unknown to anyone the Antz are going to attack the refugees. Smithpark is where the Army and Airforce are co-ordinating a counter attack against the Antz in Beach City 07:00 Bullseye World War II (1943) As with the Prime but 20 years early. The world war rages against the Iron Ring. 08:00 Bullseye Shadowrun (2023) Bullseye 2023. Cyberpunks and megacorps Beach City is all neon, chrome and mean streets. Smithpark is the home of Agricorp, A food production mega corp. Pacific Town is still like a town that time forgot. 10:00 Bullseye 1863 (Civil War) Locally people are ambivalent. But north and east, break away provinces are fighting the Union Government for their independance. Everyone agrees Orcs and Half-Orcs are slaves. Pacific town is a sleepy cow town with a rail spur. Cole and Hitch are law and order. Beach City is neutral. Spithpark is hostily pro-Union 11:00 Bullseye 1963 Order of the Iron Ring (If the "good guys" lost Bullseye War II) Economically retarded and patrolled by brutal security police. Rok leads a resistance cell. Mayer Kezmak, a handicapped Attorney has a secret. Locations: Pacific Town - A Smald Dusty, dry town among rolling destery hills. Modelled on Caliente, CA. Has a Small Hotel and Saloon, a main street and General Store. About 2000 people. On the Prime, Henry Cuada, an Opal Island's Businessman, has purchased the land holding the Portal and is building a residence there. The Sherrif Rok and his Deputy, Satchel know of the Portal Beach City - Think Los Angeles. Even in Bullseye Prime the cops are corrupt. On alt 11:00 this i where the Northwestern Provinces made their last stand against the Iron Ring. Smithpark - Think Bakersfield. Larger than Pacific Town, Still a small, ugly city. Local control HQ on Alt 11:00. Where Iron Ring Party members on the outs are sent. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C +00 Category:Bullseye